Jimmy MacDonald
Jimmy MacDonald was a Scottish-born American foley artist, animator, voice actor, musician, and the original head of the Disney sound effects department. He was also the voice of Mickey Mouse from 1947 to 1977. In addition to directing sounds for animated shorts as aurally complicated as Mickey's Trailer, he developed many original inventions and contraptions to achieve expressive sounds for characters like Evinrude the dragonfly from The Rescuers, the bees in Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, and Spike the bee who gets to the best of Donald Duck in the 1950s cartoon shorts. MacDonald also added voice effects, like on-screen humming for Kirk Douglas in 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea and chipmunk chatter from various Chip and Dale cartoons starting with Private Pluto. By 1947, Walt Disney was getting too busy and too hoarse from smoking to continue voicing Mickey Mouse, so he was replaced by MacDonald, after the film Fun and Fancy Free. (A common misconception is that MacDonald had voiced additional dialogue shared with Disney in that film.) MacDonald voiced the mouse on a regular basis until 1953 (Disney had briefly taken over for The Mickey Mouse Club) and a recurring one until his retirment in 1977, when he was replaced by young Disney sound effects man Wayne Allwine for The New Mickey Mouse Club; Allwine's first theatrical role for Mickey was in Mickey's Christmas Carol. MacDonald was also the voice of Goofy at one time, where he provided his voice in the 1960s Disney record album Donald Duck and His Friends. MacDonald also provided the voice for Jaq and Gus in Cinderella, the Dormouse and Flamingos in Alice in Wonderland, Humphrey the Bear, and the Wolf in The Sword in the Stone. He also appeared in Toby Tyler as a circus band drummer, but was uncredited. MacDonald had also played drums for the Firehouse Five Plus Two jazz band on and off from its inception until it disbanded in the early 1970s. His chimney lamp growls would later be reused for the 1987 Tri-Star live action feature, The Monster Squad, as the stock growling for the Wolfman. Disney Roles kit-imprimible-candy-bar-varios-personajes-a-eleccion-5714-MLA4995949056 092013-F.jpg|Mickey Mouse (1947–1977) Pluto8.jpg|Pluto (briefly) Apr189.gif|Goofy (1960)http://voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=3929 599933-dopey large.jpg|Dopey (some vocal effects) Sneezy transparent.png|Sneezy (additional vocal work) Bigbadwolf.png|Big Bad Wolf (1958) Chip.png|Chip (1947–1960) Jaq and Gus.jpg|Jaq and Gus darrel.jpg|Dormouse Aw4.png|Flamingos humphrey bear.jpg|Humphrey the Bear PPDE tattoos FI-008 (1).png|Tick-Tock the Crocodile (snapping) Louiethelion.PNG|Louie the Mountain Lion (1951-1952) Donald Duck and the Gorilla 1249571376 1 1944.jpg|Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) Dolores-elephant.jpg|Dolores the Elephant (1945-1953) Fun-disneyscreencaps com-1076.jpg|Bongo the Bear Fun-disneyscreencaps com-2887.jpg|Lumpjaw The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone).png|Wolf Badwolf.jpg|Wolf Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-1300.jpg|The Bees 4822-35.jpg|Ned Land (humming vocal only) Bagheera depromo.png|Bagheera (original film; vocal effects) Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan (original film; vocal effects) Tumblr nande2VPgs1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Evinrude Gallery 052009 NF F WayneAllwine Foley Feat2.jpg|McDonald with Wayne Allwine. Jim McD.jpg|Jimmy making sound effects for a Disney cartoon. vlcsnap-2012-05-18-19h09m11s79.png 24JimMcD.jpg 18298 1054607654.jpg References Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:People Category:Disney Legends Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Dumbo Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Category:Cinderella Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Sword in the Stone Category:The Rescuers Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Voice actors Category:Musicians Category:1990s deaths Category:1900s births Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Napoleon and Samantha Category:British voice actors Category:British actors Category:Actors Category:Animators Category:American animators Category:Disney Golden Age Category:Disney Dark Age Category:Chip 'n Dale Category:Mickey Mouse Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:European actors Category:Toby Tyler Category:The Jungle Book Category:Wreck-It Ralph